Compañera Imparable
by Nezumi Shi
Summary: Tenten es más que una chunnin, es más que una kunoichi fuerte, es más que una compañera. Ella es imparable y entrega el corazón en cada batalla. Y eso Neji lo sabe; que nunca se lo comente es otra cosa.


Hi, hi! A ver, aca traigo mi segundo one-shot, esta vez de Tenten del punto de vista de Neji (por decirlo de alguna manera). Porque esta chica es mi kunoichi favorita, es sugoi! Como iba diciendo, no sé si me salí de su personalidad, pero si notan algún error, bienvenida sea la critica constructiva. Por, cierto, arigatoo Namii-echii, por ser mi primer review en mi otro fic!

Y, como toodos sabemos, los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei (porque si fueran míos, ni Deidara ni Itachi hubieran muerto y... bueno, cof cof) disfruten el capi!

* * *

**Compañera Imparable**

Tenten es más que una chunnin, es más que una kunoichi fuerte, es más que sólo una compañera. Ella es imparable y entrega el corazón en cada batalla, siempre dando lo mejor de sí misma – cosa que se le ha pegado, en parte, de Lee – y trata de ser mejor que su 'yo de ayer'.

Neji lo sabe, nunca se lo ha dicho, pero lo sabe.

Cuando estaban en la academia, jamás le dirigió una sola mirada; claro que no. Él era el genio del prestigioso clan Hyugga, todo un centro de atención para todos, y ella, ella sólo era 'una más'. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle caso a alguien tan inferior?

Cuando los ascendieron a genin, cual iba siendo su sorpresa al escuchar quiénes serían sus compañeros de equipo: el patético y débil Lee y la inexistente Tenten.

Y, ¡claro, tenía que ser!, de sensei al experto en taijutsu y 'joven con la llama de la juventud', Maito Gai.

En el bosque de la muerte, las preliminares, cuando Lee estuvo a punto de morir, cuando atacaron la aldea, cuando Sasuke se fue y cuando los cinco fueron tras él, cuando rescataron a la alumna de Gaara…

Tal vez nadie la mencionó, tal vez nadie dijo: "¡Miren, Tenten salvó el día!", pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, ayudando y dando lo mejor por su aldea, por su hogar. Porque jamás abandonó el sueño de llegar a ser como Tsunade. Y ella, sin darse cuenta, avanzaba a paso firme hacia su meta; de ser sólo '_una niña que quiere ser como la Hokage_' pasó a ser Tenten, la kunoichi que algún día lo será.

Todas esas experiencias hicieron de Neji alguien. No sólo un genio con un trauma con las ramas secundarias y con complejo de superioridad, sino también un jounin, un buen compañero y, muy a su manera, un buen amigo.

En alguna ocasión, cuando Naruto se encontraba fuera de Konoha, Gai-sensei los citó temprano en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y los primeros en llegar fueron Lee y él. Y si algo no soportaba en las mañanas, era la efusividad de su compañero y su afán por animarlo a 'vivir con la llama de la juventud'.

- Oi, Neji. – le llamó de repente, a lo que el mencionado sólo lo miró un momento, indicándole que le había oído. – ¿No crees que Tenten ha cambiado mucho? Ya no es la misma que hace unos años… tiene algo que jamás le había notado. No sé si es que es más fuerte, más bonita o si es por el poder de su juventud, ¡claro que no es como mi Sakura-san!, pero aún así… –

- ¿Aún así…? – le incitó a seguir, con los ojos cerrados, recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿No te gusta? – Lee sonreía con tranquilidad y no parecía decirlo con intensión de molestar. – Yo quiero a Sakura-san, pero ¿tú? Hemos convivido por más de tres años y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Algo debe haber. –

En otro momento, Neji tal vez lo hubiera golpeado, hubiera reído con superioridad o hubiera soltado algún comentario sobre su diferencia en todos los ámbitos. O tal vez le hubiese salido con que no estaba interesado en esos temas o que tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Pero se limitó a sonreír, con una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa. Los ojos seguían cerrados y el viento le revoloteaba el cabello.

- Ha cambiado, es verdad. – las palabras las decía con su típico tono tranquilo. – Yo la apreció y siempre será así, Tenten se ha ganado todo lo que tiene con su propio esfuerzo y se ha convertido en una verdadera kunoichi. –

- Esa no es una respuesta. – regañó Lee, apuntándolo con un dedo.

- Esa es mi respuesta. – cortó, mirándolo con un toque de sorna.

Tenten era muchas cosas que Neji admiraba, pero jamás se las diría.

¿Por qué? Porque Neji Hyugga es así.

Aun así, que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense; pero eso Tenten no lo sabe.

* * *

Cortito, lo sé. Y, sobre la pregunta de Lee, pues se lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien, porque sólo dije que la admiraba y quería... jaja. Pues, ya saben, reviews! XD Jane!


End file.
